masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Costin Razvan
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Priority: Earth page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 15:18, March 28, 2012 The Mass Relays The video you linked to shows the mass relays being destroyed. Freeze frame it at 5:01/5:02 and you can see the Charon Relay being destroyed. Furthermore, the Catalyst says that they will be destroyed in all cases. Please stop. Thank you. Bastian9 07:57, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :In response to your post on my page, it doesn't matter if you believe it is illogical, it is what happened. Seriously, freeze frame the video you linked to around 5:01/5:02 and you can see the relay being destroyed.Bastian9 08:38, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm not an admin, so maybe it's not my place to say this, but could you and Bastian964 please resolve your argument regarding the control ending on the forums or one of the relevant articles' talk pages, rather than having an edit war on the wiki proper? It's kind of annoying, and it doesn't prove either of you right. (Cross posted to both your user talk pages so it doesn't look like I'm playing favorites.) --FnordCola 09:04, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Stop Both you and Bastian964, please just stop. With the number of edit reverts both of you have accumulated, it would already warrant a ban should an admin decide on it. May I instead, direct both of you to a forum thread I've created here and have a proper discussion there instead of the incessant reverts now. Please cease any reverts for all the involved articles now until a resolution can be achieved. — Teugene (Talk) 12:54, April 16, 2012 (UTC) As soon as I finish paroling edits, I will be looking into this issue. I will issue anything from a warning to a ban without notice. I will review all the edits and alll relevant conversations as well. Lancer1289 14:21, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :If it's me, a warning should suffice. I would prefer them to continue on the discussion in a civilized manner in the forums. But it's your call Lancer. — Teugene (Talk) 14:23, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I will accept whatever decision you go by and leave the issue be if I am not banned and you stick with his argument, I just don't see how it is even implied the Citadel will survive in Control until the cinematic rolls. That somehow it's implied via the conversation that the Catalyst would survive I could accept I guess, but based on what the Catalyst says I just don't see how the Citadel would be unscratched in Control if all Relays are destroyed when the energy is released from the Citadel --Costin Razvan 14:40, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked from editing for two months due to your actions. You violated the edit warring policy so such a degree that I've never seen it before. There were much better places to discuss this than a constant edit war. Even while a discussion was taking place, you decided to keep pressing the issue, and that is unacceptable. The behavior the two of you showed during the course of this entire things was completely, and utterly unacceptable. That said, you bring up some good points, ones I happen to agree with. However, the nature where you presented your theories was completely unacceptable. Instead of acting like a mature adult and start and continue a discussion, you proceeded to continue to press the matter. To this end, I am restoring the articles to the point before all this drama occurred because of multiple issues. You are free to continue editing your talk page as that has been left to you, but after I reviewed all the of the evidence, this behavior and the edit warring cannot be tolerated and letting it slide not only sends the wrong message, but lets users know that things slide here despite what happened, and that isn't acceptable. Lancer1289 15:06, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I understand then, I hope that the wiki will in the future reflect the points I brought however. --Costin Razvan 15:16, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Note: The Shepard page was also edited by Bastian after this began, I did not touch it myself. --Costin Razvan 15:20, April 16, 2012 (UTC)